kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 17
You Must Master a Single Thing (ひとつのことを極め抜け, Hitotsu no Koto o Kiwamenuke) is the 17th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis One of the Twelve Kizuki, a direct subordinate of Muzan Kibutsuji, is here somewhere. When Tanjiro slays the Mother Spider Demon of Mt. Natagumo, he learns that a demon who might hold the key to turning Nezuko back into a human is somewhere in this very forest. With the battered Inosuke in tow, he heads deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Zenitsu trudges forlornly through the woods only to encounter a spider with a human face. Plot Zenitsu flees from a spider with a human head only to find the nest of the demon that made it, Father's elder son, whose venom turns humans into spiders. He reveals to Zenitsu he was bitten by one of his spiders during his wandering and will lose his human form in thirty minutes. Zenitsu hides in a tree as other demon-spiders approach him. He remembers his days of training under Jigoro Kuwajima, who paid off his debt if he became his apprentice. He was struck by lightning while hiding from his training in a tree. He thinks to himself he is a pathetic person and wants to stop being such a sniveling coward. When Zenitsu realizes his hair is starting to fall out, he faints. While asleep he starts to attack the elder son. He remembers how he learned only one attack of the Thunder Breath, but mastered it so well he perfected it. He remembers being bullied by Kaigaku, another student of Kuwajima, who considered time spent on him a waste. Being an orphan, Zenitsu had no one who dreamed he would make something of himself, no one who had a reason not to abandon him, and everyone did, except Kuwajima. The poison starts to affect Zenitsu, making him cough up blood, but he finishes the attack and, traveling at lightning fast speeds, corners and slays the elder son. He wakes afterwards but the poison has crippled his ability to move. Though still scared, Zenitsu uses a breathing technique to slow the poison as much as he could. Tanjiro hears Zenitsu's attack and decides to head to it. Before he and Inosuke part ways they come across the Daughter of the spider family, who flees when Inosuke chases her and calls for Father. Father comes to her aid and the Daughter leaves. Father presses the attack on the two. Characters *Tanjiro Kamado *Inosuke Hashibira *Mother Spider Demon *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Older Brother Spider Demon *Jigoro Kuwajima (flashback) *Kaigaku (flashback) *Older Sister Spider Demon *Father Spider Demon Anime Notes *This episode has a translation error that states thunder breathing has 3 teachable forms, there are however, 6 forms. Gallery Older Brother Spider Demon upclose.png|Older Brother Spider Demon upclose. Jigoro trying to make Zenitsu come down.png|Jigoro trying to make Zenitsu come down. Zenitsu with his original hair color.png|Zenitsu with his original hair color. Zenitsu struck by lightning.png|Zenitsu struck by lightning. Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu's fright of the Spider Demon. Older Brother Spider Demon full view.png|Older Brother Spider Demon full view. Older Brother Spider Demon using Poison Sputum.png|Older Brother Spider Demon using Poison Sputum. Jigoro comforting Zenitsu.png|Jigoro comforting Zenitsu. Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance.png|Zenitsu's tears after his master's reassurance. Kaigaku's first appearance.png|Kaigaku's first appearance. Kaigaku as human.png Jigoro struggling to get Zenitsu to cooperate.png|Jigoro struggling to get Zenitsu to cooperate. Zenitsu about to use Six Fold.png|Zenitsu about to use Six Fold. Zenitsu beheading the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu beheading the Older Brother Spider Demon. Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash to defeat the Older Brother Spider Demon.png|Zenitsu after using Thunderclap and Flash to defeat the Older Brother Spider Demon. Older Spider Brother Demon beheaded.png|Older Spider Brother Demon beheaded. Father Spider Demon anime.png|Father Spider Demon Navigation ru:Эпизод 17 Category:Episodes Category:Natagumo Mountain Arc